


On The Run

by Un_Petit_Papillon



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Snippets, ohgod oh god please ignore this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 17:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13322565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Un_Petit_Papillon/pseuds/Un_Petit_Papillon
Summary: A few thoughts as they sail away from Kirkwall





	On The Run

**Author's Note:**

> seriously ignore me i had such a long debate on whether or not to put this up. i never write anything really, so this is a total unkown for me

ON THE RUN  
  
Hawke was on a boat. Again.

Even after seven years, she still hated the sickly smell unique to the ocean. She could feel the nausea rising in her throat; knowing Anders was watching her was all that was stopping her releasing the contents of her stomach over the side of the ship.  
She didn’t want to give him a single goddamn reason to feel guilty, especially not on her behalf.

The fight wasn’t over, and she knew that Anders was still in a fragile state. There was nothing that could have prepared her for him waiting to be executed, waiting for _her_ to execute him. She wished it was enough to tell him that she’d always be on his side. She hoped she’d have the rest of her life to prove it to him, even if what he seemed to need now was space.

It was strange missing someone who was standing right there.

///

Anders was still waiting for the other shoe to drop. They were sailing away with the broken city behind them, and through the chaos they had managed to get a decent head start. Despite the distance, Anders still felt a lingering sense of dread. He hadn’t expected to come out of that city alive, and he was having a hard time convincing himself he wasn’t dead already.  

It didn’t help that Marian had barely talked to him since they’d boarded, and he was desperately trying to believe it wasn’t out of regret.

_Your beloved has proven herself a worthy ally to mages, to you, and to Justice. Do not do yourselves the disservice of forgetting that._

Justice spoke in his head with a tone of satisfaction. After accomplishing their last plan, he was content enough to stay silent in their mind. But Anders didn’t seem to be enjoying his victory, and Justice knew why. He had no issue encouraging Anders to go to the bird woman if it would make him happy.

_Go to her now Anders, and enjoy the reprieve this boat has given you. Remember, the fight is not over._

Anders supposed Justice had a point. Marian _had_ been there supporting him every step of the way. No matter how many times he’d tried to convince her she deserved better, she had stood by him for seven years. And now here she was, metres away from him, with no Templars in between.

Anders squared his shoulders and started walking towards her, suddenly desperate to wrap her up in his arms. The closer he got, the better he was able to read every emotion written on her face. Some trepidation, tiredness, concern…

The one that struck him the most was love.  


End file.
